<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter : The Spider of Hogwarts by PauThide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991293">Harry Potter : The Spider of Hogwarts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauThide/pseuds/PauThide'>PauThide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauThide/pseuds/PauThide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Varys the Spymaster of the Seven Kingdoms, is dead. But it didn't end there, he was brought back by the "Gods" In order to help a certain Boy who lived in another world. Face with a new challenge, and threat, he will prove everyone. That the content of a letter is more powerful than any spell, or magic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Potter : The Spider of Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Harry potter X Game of Thrones (One-Shot).</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Hogwarts Little Spider</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tell me what you guys think about this idea!</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Varys stood there, watching the Dragon, getting ready to burn him alive. The irony of his death amuses him a bit, watching at Tyrion standing there with a guilty look on his face. <em>I was the reason he evaded his execution, but he is the reason for mine. The gods love their twists in life and death. </em>Varys thought. But even then, he didn't hate him. Varys lost the game this time. There is no reason to cry for it.</p><p>He can only die on his feet, with no remorse or fear. Knowing he only did what he thought was right. And he hopes that his <em>beloved friend</em>. Do not end up regretting his decision. Because there would be no happy ending for him and the Seven Kingdoms.</p><p>"I Daenerys of House Targaryen sentence you to die," the queen said.</p><p>Varys said nothing, just stood there and a last look of defiance cross his face. There is nothing he regrets, nothing he will cry for. <em>When you play the Game of Thrones, you win or you die,</em> Varys thought for the last time. As the dragon fire wrapped around his frail body. And so the spymaster of Westeros, the master of Whispers of many kings and<em> queens</em>. Die in the flames of the mad queen.</p><p>He has serve, madmen, drunk men, cruel men, naïve men, and more. It was only a matter of time before his luck ran dry, and one of them ended up killing him.</p><p>Varys is not a believer, he never was. Not truly, but after experiencing the Night King, the horrors of the night, he is not sure anymore. He is feeling like he is floating around in the sea. <em>If this is the afterlife, maybe it's not that bad,</em> he thought.</p><p>"Varys, the spider, you are here now," Varys heard the voice in the nothingness of his mind. Like an echo traveling around him.</p><p>"I am to be judged? For the crimes, I carry out in my life? If that so, then is going to take a while to recite everything," Varys said, after a few seconds. He is dead, after all. There is no point in preventing the inevitable. If he is going to spend an eternity in suffering, he better get used to it. Perhaps, very soon, his old friend would join him. So he could tell him, <em>I told you.</em> And then both of them could share their suffering together, in the haze of hell and stupidity. For believing that they could change the world while serving a mad person.</p><p>"No," the voice said.</p><p>"You are here because this is the start of your new life," the ominous voice said.</p><p>"New life?" Varys wondered.</p><p>"You will help to complete the prophecy, help the boy. Redeem yourself, or face hell," Varys didn't know what to say, or what to think. But the offering of avoiding hell sounds good enough for him.</p><p>"And I believe I will have no help in this… Endeavor," Varys said.</p><p>"Eyes, and legs will follow you. Protected from those who wish to know more of what they deserve," the voice said.</p><p>"Who is the boy?" He asked.</p><p>"Find him or everyone will be doom, help him or your will suffer," before he could ask anything more, Varys felt as his body is falling down. Then pain, like something is burning him and he could only scream in agony for a few seconds. The shrinking feeling of his bones, skin, and everything is painful. Worse than being burned alive. But then everything stopped. He felt cold and darkness swallows him whole.</p><p>Varys felt his body smaller than before, more fragile if that is even possible. He heard some grunts in the darkness. His lower body is feeling pain, and his body is sore. Like they bound him to something. He didn't know what is happening to him; he has almost the same feeling of being a hangover.</p><p><em>Did that god, or entity bound me to the floor to be damaged? Or this new body of mine is already broken?,</em> Varys though grimly. Then he again, he felt something inside of him. Something painful and disgusting.</p><p>"Yeah, just like this! I love little girls!" Varys snap back to reality after hearing that. Then he realizes what is happening to him. <em>The gods are cruel, very cruel indeed,</em> Varys thought as he could only wail in pain.</p><p>He is being raped, and for what he could <em>feel </em>is that the gods have changed more than just his appearance. The pain is horrible and familiar. Is seems that this has been going on for quite some time.</p><p>"Bloody hell! Just hurry up, I want to take my turn!"</p><p>"Almost finish!" The man grunted.</p><p>Varys is face down, remembering the feelings of that night back in Myr. The memories of the Sorcerer and his knife. The fire, and the voice. <em>Is this part of my punishment? To lose my innocence again? Or this is another gag of those entities? To remind me about what I am?</em> Varys thought.</p><p>"Nice girl, you got us here! Where did you get her from?" The man said while thrusting into the girl bounded on the floor.</p><p>"An orphanage men just hurry now! I want to take my turn, too!" Varys is thinking, wondering about everything in his life. The feeling of being violated did not stop until an hour later. When both men finally finish, they left her alone in that old house. Believing that the wounds would kill the young girl.</p><p>They didn't know that the girl will remember their faces for the rest of her life. She will be patient, just like before. Varys will take his time. And will survive, just like he did before. To spite them, to avenge this moment.</p><p>And just like Deja Vu, Varys accepted the fate forced upon him. Or <em>her</em>. And slowly try to fight the gag around her body. She desperately tried to break free and without missing a bit. She yelled to be free. What she saw shocked her, as the rope around her body disappears without leaving a trial.</p><p>"What?" Varys whispered, taken aback by what had just happened.</p><p>Varys ignored this for now, but stood up and walked outside of the house. The pain Varys is feeling is horrible, but he knows better than to cry or scream. This is not new to him, not one bit. The blood coming out from her wounds stopped a while ago. Varys wonder how is this happening. <em>I should be dead from this, definitely dead, </em>Varys thought.</p><p>She saw lights nearby and a street. Confused, Varys walked to this source of light. And how the street seems made out of something strange. Something black, all this is becoming more strange as time passes by. The something approached him, two lights in the distance, and the sounding of something made out of metal.</p><p>Varys is standing there, looking aghast at the <em>thing</em> coming to <em>her</em> direction. Until it halted off, scaring the poor former spymaster. Varys saw two figures coming out of that <em>metal carriage</em>. A man and a woman.</p><p>"Oh, my god!" The woman exclaim.</p><p>"Are you all right?!" The men yelled.</p><p>Varys didn't know what to say. She is still watching the <em>metal thing</em> in shock.</p><p>"Hugo, she is in shock! Look at her, she was… She was raped!" The poor woman exclaim. Watching at the poor girl before her, who didn't look as older than her own daughter. </p><p>"We need to take her to the hospital now before she bleeds out!" The man called Hugo said. Taking his cloak off to put it around the girl.</p><p>"Is okay sweety everything would be all right," he mumbled.</p><p>He took the little girl and guide her with him to his car. He is trembling in rage and worried about the poor thing. <em>Who would do such a thing?</em> Hugo thought.</p><p>"Mom, what is happening?" A little bushy girl asked, looking worried at the bleeding girl next to her in the back of the car. Poor Mrs. Granger didn't know what to say, or how to say it. They went for a picnic and now they have a girl who was brutally raped and stabbed in their car. <em>What could she possibly say to her daughter? </em>She didn't know.</p><p>"Everything would be okay, sweety, everything would be okay," Mrs. Granger said repeatedly.</p><p>Varys is being overwhelmed by what <em>she </em>has suffered. In a few hours, Varys has experienced being burned alive by a dragon. Being resurrected by a <em>god</em>. Being brutally violated and being rescued by a couple who possess a bizarre carriage made of metal, who didn't need any horse to move. <em>And the worse of it is that this is just starting.</em></p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>1991 - Old Oscott Orphanage</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Minerva McGonagall sighs in relief, looking at her destination before her. <em>Horrible summer heat</em>, Minerva thought. The place looks like some kind of institution for young children. A hospital type of Orphanage that made Minerva wonder what young witch would be here. She stood there for a few minutes until she slowly made her way inside of the building. Looking around for any direction.</p><p>"Good afternoon, I am professor McGonagall, I came here to meet young Eleanor Robinson," McGonagall said, at the woman behind the counter.</p><p>"Oh, good afternoon professor, I was told about you. I am doctor Bethany Williams, psychiatrist of the Old Oscott Orphanage," the woman said.</p><p>"Pleasure," McGonagall said.</p><p>"Please if follow me," the psychiatrist said.</p><p>"Dr. Williams, may I ask about miss Robinson?" McGonagall asked, wanting to know more about the young muggle-born witch.</p><p>"Of course, professor. Is only natural to be curious about her, what do you wish to know?"</p><p>"First of all, this place does not look like a normal orphanage," McGonagall said, looking at the white hallways, and the number of muggle nurses and doctors.</p><p>"Is not, this is an institution to help rehabilitate young children who had suffered trauma or sort, sometimes physical or mental," McGonagall nodded, not liking this already.</p><p>"This is a children's hospital…" McGonagall intoned.</p><p>"Related to one, yes. We have orphan children here, sadly. And some of them have suffered at the hand of their caretaker. We have a duty to improve their quality of life, to help them cope with their situation," the young doctor said.</p><p>McGonagall nodded, as a professor she knows how children are affected by the events of their life. What worries her now is what kind of trauma the young witch had to suffer to end up here.</p><p>"What can you tell me about her?" McGonagall asked.</p><p>"Miss Robinson came here three years ago. A couple found her on the road trip, near Bristol. She was naked, and with many stab wounds. It was a miracle she made it to the hospital," McGonagall paled after hearing that. She felt sick and didn't seem to want to know more about it.</p><p>"Was she…?" McGonagall whispered. Feeling dread at the news of the poor young girl, who seems to have lost her innocence, is such a brutal way.</p><p>"Yes, she was. The police try to investigate this, but the poor girl seems in shock. After that, they brought her here. She has been under my care since then. It was difficult at the beginning. She was terrified of everything, from cars, to even the television. It was like she has seen nothing like that before," the young psychiatrist said.</p><p>"Is that bad?" McGonagall asked.</p><p>"Miss Robinson has been improving since then, but she is still a bit… Unnerve by some things. Still, she is a bright girl, honestly. Her control of the language and the way she speaks is… most impressive," the doctor said.</p><p>"How so?" McGonagall asked. Remembering the young muggle-born girl she just met a few days ago, and how smart she is. Something tells her that Granger girl would be an amazing witch in the future. Perhaps this girl would be one as well.</p><p>"She reads a lot. In the last year, she has been spending almost all her time in the library. And she is reading more than just school books for children. From big encyclopedias to newspapers. She seems particularly interested in what is going on in the world," she said.</p><p>"She still seems to ignore must of the children here, oddly enough. She seems to enjoy talking with the rest of the staff, and she is very perceptive. She notices the smallest of detail around her. And she does not trust easily, she may appear to be conversational and sincere to everyone. But she seems to be afraid of trusting people. She also suffers from PTSD. Please be careful with what you said, professor, you may trigger some terrible memories," McGonagall nodded.</p><p>They arrive at the room, and McGonagall notices how simple it is. She saw piles of books and magazines lying around. And sitting on the bed, a young girl with very short spiky hair, dirty blonde hair. Soft blue eyes and freckles. Is looking at her with suspicious eyes.</p><p><em>That is not how a young girl looks at people</em>, Minerva thought. But then, a small smile appeared on the girl's face. She stood up and using her long sleeves she hid her hands by locking it with each other. Her blue dress is simple, and the girl didn't seem to care too much to fix her hair. But is the posture that brought attention to McGonagall, is like she is an assistant of sorts. <em>Is this part of this girl's PTSD</em>? Minerva thought. She would have to learn more about this muggle concept.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Eleanor," the doctor said with a small smile.</p><p>"Doctor Williams, what can I do for you?" The girl said with a smile.</p><p>"This is professor McGonagall, she is from a special institute. And she wishes to speak with you," the girl tilted her head, and for a moment McGonagall believes that this girl knew about her. Minerva waited until both of them were alone to speak freely.</p><p>"A special institute? I must admit, professor McGonagall that I do not remember applying to any <em>special</em> school," the girl said before she could say a word.</p><p>"This is a different type of school, miss Robinson. A school of people with special talents," McGonagall said.</p><p>"Special… <em>Talents?"</em> The girl asked.</p><p>"Miss Robinson, have you ever done something that cannot be explained? Something that you do whenever you're angry or scared?" McGonagall said, choosing her words carefully. She notices the strange look on the girl's face. A grim face, almost disgusted.</p><p>"Yes..." Eleanor drawled.</p><p>"What you have been doing in those times, is magic," McGonagall said. </p><p>For few minutes the girl said nothing, only glared at her. Until she finally spoke.</p><p>"That explains a lot… The <em>gods </em>surely <em>love me</em>," the girl whispered.</p><p>"A beg your pardon?" McGonagall asked.</p><p>"Nothing professors, just the ramblings of a young girl," the girl said.</p><p>"Then I am a… <em>Sorcerer? Wizard?"</em> The girl asked.</p><p>"A witch, technically," McGonagall said.</p><p>"Magic," the girl whispered.</p><p>McGonagall has been doing this for decades now, and every time she told a muggle-born about the truth of their abilities. They gasp, and can't hold their excitement. The thought of doing magic, or learning how to control it and meeting more people like them. Thrilled them like no other.</p><p>But the girl before her showed nothing like that on her face. It was a dark scowl. Like she is disgusted by the fact she has magic within her.</p><p>"Understood, thank you professor for coming here to tell me <em>such wonderful</em> news. I wonder if that is the only thing you wanted me to know," the girl said.</p><p>"I came here to deliver this, is your Hogwarts letter, the beginning of the term starts September 1st, you will find all the requirements, and the books you need. A week before the term starts, I will come for you to take to Diagon Alley. And is my duty to inform you that no person should know about this. It's vital for you to know this, keep it secret. You must tell no one of this," McGonagall chided, but the girl only smiles.</p><p>"Professor, I am very good at keeping secrets."</p><p>McGonagall nodded, and as she is leaving she notices small shadows lurking underneath the bed of the girl. <em>Spiders,</em> McGonagall thought with a disgusted face. But she said nothing more. Leaving the <em>strange </em>girl behind.</p>
<hr/><p>The train to Hogwarts was full of life, no one seems to notices or cares about the small girl with blonde spiky hair looking around grimly. The day he<em>, well, she</em>. Arrived at Diagon Alley, she was surprise by the <em>annoyingly</em> feeling of excitement rushing her small body that brought a smile to her face. She would learn and adapt, starting slowly to find holes to hide. And do what she does best.</p><p>Even though Varys had a new name, body, and gender. <em>She</em> is still the spider of King's Landing. <em>Eleanor</em> will not miss the eunuch jokes, of that <em>she is sure</em>. But she must be careful still, from what she has learned. <em>Her </em>kind is not openly welcome by some. And by her kind, Eleanor means <em>muggle-born</em>. A soft title meant to every child born of <em>normal</em> human parents. Of course, she didn't even know her parents. Not that she cared. Her last life was practically the same. Albeit, there is no circus this time.</p><p>Eleanor holds her wand, that little stick that will allow her to do magic. She shivers at the idea of having to use <em>magic</em>. She scolds, but sighs. There is nothing else she can do, only to adapt and hope to avoid using it as much as she can. Eleanor still remembered those strange words that the wand maker said.</p><p><em>"English Oak wood with an Acromantula hair, 12" slightly springy flexibility. Interesting combination, I must say, miss Robinsn. You seem out of… Ordinary. Hopefully, this will help into whatever your path is,"</em> Eleanor thought the words of that strange man.</p><p><em>"This world is full of strange people, very strange,"</em> She thought.</p><p>She ignored everything else, leaving her suitcase and everything behind. Not that she had much. Then she saw the <em>train</em>. Eleanor shiver, still not getting used to this world of technology, and wonders. With a trembling sigh, she entered the train and try to find a place to sit. She is glad to find an empty place, so she sat down and exhaled. Eleanor would love to have a cup of wine right now.</p><p>Eleanor felt the train moving and her body grew stiff until she calmed again. The sound of the door opening brought attention to her. And she saw two other young girls sitting next to her. Not bothering to talk to her at all.</p><p>"Daphne!" The brunette girl with big brown eyes and wavy hair hissed at the girl next to her, with long blond hair, with blue eyes and stoic face. Both girls only stared at Eleanor, like she is some kind of <em>insect</em> in their presence.</p><p>"Sorry for barging here, there were few places to sit," the blond girl, name Daphne said coldly.</p><p>"My name is Daphne Greengrass, heiress of the Noble And Most Ancient house of Greengrass," the blood girl said, as a noble girl would.</p><p>"My name is Tracey Davis, heiress of the Noble house of Davis," the brunette said, trying to imitate the stoic face of her friend.</p><p>"Ah, a pleasure to meet both of you, my name is… Eleanor Robinson," Eleanor said with a smile.</p><p>Both girls look at each other. The brunette whispered something in the ear of her friend, who hissed at her. Eleanor kept the smile. Already knowing why they are reacting this way. She smirks in her mind, hearing about noble houses, and the hierarchy in this world of magic. Playing the nobility is something she can do well.</p><p>"I apologize, my ladies if my presence is… Not welcome among your peers. I am afraid that I am lost in this world, a baby in the woods, trying to live by, in the arms of the rich," Eleanor said silkily. That brought a weird reaction of both girls, especially the blond one. Daphne is a smart girl for her age. And she notices right on how <em>different</em> this muggle-born is.</p><p>"So you know… About what some Nobles families think about your <em>kind</em>," Daphne drawled.</p><p>"How could I not? The last war, for what I heard, was quite… Gruesome," Eleanor said.</p><p>"That would be putting it mildly," Tracey mutters.</p><p><em>"Oh, sweet summer child, you do not know what true war is,"</em> Eleanor thought with a smile.</p><p>"So, how did your parents reacted?" Tracey asked.</p><p>"I do not know… I don't have parents. I am an orphan," Eleanor replied.</p><p>"Oh… Sorry," Tracey said.</p><p>"Do not apologize, my lady. I never meet them, so their reactions mean nothing to me," Eleanor said.</p><p>"You are different from many other muggle-born," Daphne said, looking with the girl in front of her.</p><p>"I hope so, being different is a commodity these days," Eleanor said, making Daphne smile.</p><p>"Who cut your hair?" Tracey blurted.</p><p>"I did it myself, I dislike… Long hair, so I thought that a pair of scissors would make an excellent tool for me, I would have to say that… The results are not what I intended," Eleanor said.</p><p>"You look like you just woke up!" Tracey exclaim.</p><p>"Thank you, my lady," Eleanor said with a bow.</p><p>The next hour, Eleanor rejoice to talk with those two girls. She learned a lot about the nobility in the world. And about the houses she would have to be <em>worried</em>. Nothing different here. She knows how to play the game. No matter the world, those who have power will always take advantage of those who had none.</p><p>Eleanor notices how the blond girl Daphne is staring at her sometimes like she is thinking if she is a threat or a potential ally. Eleanor smiled in her mind. She will admit that the girl is smart. But when it comes to the <em>game</em>. She is still a baby deer learning to walk. Daphne is too obvious in what she intends. The questions are to direct, and lack control of the speech.</p><p>Is a loud cry, saying that<em> I have power, and if you wish my protection you will follow me</em>. Eleanor giggle, playing along with the blond girl. Daphne didn't realize yet that the one truly controlling the conversation is the girl before her. Without her knowing, she talked about her family, and the influence they hold. Eleanor is smiling, learning more and more of this noble house. And how useful they could be.</p><p>Suddenly the door open and a bushy-haired girl spoke with an arrogant tone.</p><p>"Has anyone of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost it," she said.</p><p>"No, and next time knock the door before you open it," Daphne said with an icy voice. Eleanor smiles, already seeing the reason of this<em> cold persona of hers</em>. A defending mechanism from people. To keep them away from her and creating this aura of exclusivity. That no one is welcome near her, without her approval.</p><p>"That's rude! I was only asking if you have seen a toad!" The girl with bushy hair said.</p><p>"She said no!" Tracey said this time.</p><p>"You don't have to speak like that-" the girl stops mid-track, as she saw the other girl sitting there. The bushy girl only stares in shock. Eleanor didn't know why, but she looks familiar. The girl only closes the door and left, making Daphne scoff and mutter something about manners.</p><p>"That was a muggle-born, and you… Don't look like one of them," Daphne said.</p><p>"It seems that I have the approval of you, heiress Greengrass," Eleanor said.</p><p>"Will see," Daphne said, as Tracey only smiled.</p><p>Eleanor smiled as she saw the castle approach. The smell of rock and nobility. The kids talking about their family and how important their name is. This is familiar, and something she feels comfortable being around. Perhaps this place of magic would not be as bad as she thought it would be.</p><p>That changed when she saw a few ghosts making everyone scream in fear. She didn't, but it didn't change the fact that this unnerved her. Then she heard it, something that brought attention to her.</p><p>"Is truth then, what I heard on the train. That Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," a blond kid spoke.</p><p>Eleanor saw the boy with black hair and green eyes, with the scar on his forehead showing everyone who he is. Eleanor stares, remembering the words she heard the day of her death.</p><p>"That kid is Malfoy, be careful around him, his father was a Death Eater," Daphne whispered.</p><p>"Thank you, my lady," Eleanor said with a smile, still not taking her eyes off the <em>boy who lived</em>. She didn't know if this is the boy she must help. But she will find out soon. She didn't hear what else happens since she is in the back of everyone. So, she could only stare at both kids in the distance.</p><p>Before something else could happen, Eleanor saw that professor McGonagall arrived at the place to guide them to the sorting hat. She is impressed by this castle if she is honest with herself. Is far bigger than The Red Keep, and it didn't have that horrible smell. The great hall, with the fake sky, and long tables made her grew impatient. <em>Magic</em>, she still didn't like it.</p><p>"Now before we start the sorting ceremony, our headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, would like to say a few words," Professor McGonagall said.</p><p>"I have a few starts of terms notices, I wish to announce. To the first years, please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death," the headmaster said. Eleanor looks suspicious at this announcement. There is something <em>not right</em>, and clearly, this is an open letter. But it is not meant to the children. But to someone else.</p><p>"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and it will sort you into your houses," McGonagall said.</p><p>"Hermione Granger," the bushy girl from the train steps forth. Looking rather nervous about all, Eleanor still can't quite remember where she saw her before. But she will ignore it for now. Eleanor had a strange expression when she saw the hat talk.</p><p>"Ah, right there… Gryffindor!" Everyone applauded and the table of golden lions welcome their new pup.</p><p>"Draco Malfoy!" The blond boy walked, and it didn't take long until the hat scream Slytherin. Then a girl named Susan Bones, a redhead with a cute face. And another redhead with the name of Ronald Weasley, who joined the golden lions of Gryffindor. Harry Potter is next, and everyone went quiet. Waiting, expecting the words to come out of the sorting hat <em>mouth.</em></p><p>The boy who lived seems to be arguing with the sorting hat. Who seems keen on doing what he wants. But in the end, the words that came out were <em>Gryffindor. </em>The hall erupted in a cry of happiness, as the hero of the wizarding world join the house of the brave. While the hall rejoice in the sorting of the Potter boy. McGonagall stops it, trying to keep with the sorting.</p><p>"Eleanor Robinson," everyone didn't seem to pay attention to her. A muggle-born girl, she would surely be sorted into Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, or perhaps Gryffindor. That's what people thought, and they just waited for the hat to speak the words.</p><p>"What?!" The sorting hat yelled, making everyone in the hall look in bewilderment.</p><p>"What is this…" the hat whispered.</p><p><em>"A talking hat…"</em> Eleanor thought.</p><p><em>"Never, in the last thousand years, I have seen something like this…" </em>Eleanor heard a voice in her head. Deep in her mind, and she didn't like it one bit.</p><p><em>"Don't worry, no one can't hear this and this secret of your is safe with me… Although I don't believe you are sure about it, the last person you trust betray you, and well you were killed by a dragon, that must have hurt,"</em> The hat said.</p><p><em>"A funny hat, making remarks about people's death, such an amazing day this is,"</em> Eleanor hissed.</p><p><em>"Haha, still… The world you came from, is… A shit one, if you allow me to curse," </em>The hat said.</p><p><em>"Please go on, this is my head after all. Worse things have come across it," </em>Eleanor thought.</p><p><em>"Indeed, now your sorting. Well, there is only one place for you and honestly, I believe you will have a lot of fun there. I hope you achieve success in your duty for all of us,"</em> The hat said with a mysterious voice.</p><p>"Better by… Slytherin!" Everyone gasps, especially the house of snakes.</p><p>Eleanor didn't pay attention, still annoyed at the fact that a hat went into her mind. She didn't pay attention to the surrounding people. That is looking at her with a surprise face. A muggle-born in Slytherin, it's been decades since the last muggle-born was sorted to that house.</p><p>It stuns professor Snape, who didn't pay attention to professor Quirrel, who seems to have a seizure. Professor Dumbledore had this strange look on his face. But still, Eleanor just sat down with a smile. Looking at the table of Slytherin, where many didn't seem to know how to react. The blond girl with spiky short hair smiled but says nothing.</p><p>The sorting hat continues, Daphne and Tracey sat down next to her, after they got sorted to Slytherin. And everyone in the house of snakes didn't seem to please to have her there. When Dumbledore started the feast, Eleanor took her time to look around. To see the power structure in the house and immediately saw a few six and seven year's students talking among themselves. Sneering at her, but looking intrigued too. Eleanor smiled at them, giving them a small bow.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Tracey asked.</p><p>"Surviving," Eleanor replied with a smirk.</p><p>"Remember the power structure in Slytherin Tracey," Daphne hissed at her friend.</p><p>"A mudblood in the noble house of Slytherin, wait until my father hears about this," the Malfoy boy hissed, looking at Eleanor with a sneer.</p><p>"You must be heir Malfoy, of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy. I pleasure to meet you, my lord," Eleanor said with a bow. The blond boy's face looks completed puzzle and didn't seem to know what to say or do.</p><p>"A mudblood with manners, that's new," a seventh-year student whispered.</p><p>"You better act accordingly, mudblood, or we will hurt you," said a six-year girl, trying to intimidate the young girl. Normally something like that would have work in any other first-year kid. But Eleanor is not a normal first-year kid. They would have to try harder to intimidate someone who has served a mad-king.</p><p>"I will, my lady," said Eleanor.</p><p>"I am Vida Rosier, heiress of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Rosier, do not forget it, <em>mudblood</em>," the girl with dark raven hair and blue eyes. Hissed with an icy voice, trying to make an impression of sorts on the <em>poor little girl. </em>Daphne said nothing but watched the reaction of Eleanor. <em>Would she bend to their will? Will she allow herself to be intimidated?</em> Daphne thought.</p><p>"Ah, I will not my lady, thank you for reminding me. I will try to do my best to not bring shame to this <em>distinguished house</em>. I apologize for any… Lack of manners in advance. I must admit that the orphanage I came from didn't teach me any of it," Eleanor replied silkily.</p><p>Vida Rosier, let a huff, but she could admit that this girl differs from the rest of the muggle-born she has met. The six-year girl, like many of her peers, observed every move of the girl for the rest of the feast. The way she ate, how she moved the forks. How she paid attention to everything around her, and how she smiled at the insults and disgusted faces of the other snakes.</p><p>"She is different," one of them whispered.</p><p>"She is, I must admit that perhaps… She deserves to be here," a boy with blond hair said.</p><p>"Are you in love with a <em>mudblood</em>, Avery?" A girl said, with long blond hair.</p><p>"I can see potential in people, Travers. Not like you would know," he said.</p><p>"What do you think, Vida?" A thick girl with short black hair and blue eyes said.</p><p>"We will see, the first week is the most important to all Slytherin's, lest see how she survives," Vida Rosier said.</p><p>The walk to the dungeons brought a smile to Eleanor, remembering the tunnels of the Red Keep. She felt melancholic, remembering the <em>glory</em> days. Still, she is already thinking about what to do in this school. To bring up her reputation, and to build slowly her spy network once again. Thankfully, she could use <em>them</em> to help her out. Her little spiders, to be her eyes and ears everywhere. A gift from the <em>gods</em>.</p><p><em>"I need to find more spiders,"</em> she thought.</p><p>Then they reach the common room, a cold, long underground place. There is a small fireplace in the distance, and while it may look cold. They made the commodities of the place for the rich and powerful. The perfect show them their dorm, and she carefully chooses the last bed. A girl named Pansy Parkinson, with short bobbed and curved black hair and short nose and dark eyes, had this nasty look while looking at Eleanor, who ignored her completely. There is a chubby girl who had hair covering her face completely. She seems shy and terrified of everyone, so she just went to sleep immediately.</p><p>Eleanor waited for them to fall asleep and using her small stature she moves quickly and silently. She memorized the walk to the dungeons with no problem. And knowing that the ghosts are running around, trying to catch any student out of bed. And so is that caretaker guy.</p><p>She saw small spiders on the wall, and she followed them. Hearing their whispers. <em>Follow us, follow us, mistress. </em>The small spiders said. And she did, walking in the dark. Realizing that she is getting away from Hogwarts to the forbidden forest. She smiled at the dark place. But she didn't stop, Eleanor continues to walk, hearing the surrounding spiders. Talking with each other. <em>She is here! She is here! </em>They said.</p><p>"You are here," a voice said, deep in the woods.</p><p>"Here I am," Eleanor said.</p><p>"You listen to us, hear us. My children have never met someone like you, a human… Not a human," a giant spider appeared, the long hairy legs and the eyes watched the small girl with intrigue. As the rest of the children surrounded her, but with no intention to hurt her.</p><p>"What are you?" The giant spider asked.</p><p>"My name is Eleanor Robinson if that is what you want to hear, and I am just a… A little human," Eleanor said.</p><p>"You said that, but that is not your name… Regardless, you are like us… We feel you," the spider said.</p><p>"A gift from a god… Or a curse. Who knows? The only thing I know is that I can see and hear them, grumbling in the walls, and the dark. They whisper things to me, and they have brought me here, so I want to ask you if I could use some of your children's," Eleanor said.</p><p>"To what purpose?" The spider asks.</p><p>"To hear and see in this place, to learn more about people… And to help a certain boy," Eleanor said with a smile.</p><p>"I am listening," the spider said.</p><p>Eleanor smiled, and in the deep of the Forbidden Forest, the spider gathers her forces. Not to fight, or the conquer, but to spy. To be everywhere, and to show this world. That the content of a letter is more powerful than any spell, or magic.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>